A Different Life
by LibbyLou22
Summary: What if Jack met Lisa when they were younger. A different take on their relationship and HL storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Life**

I know I have been gone a while, but I am trying to get back in to writing. I am working on Heart of Home but I need some inspiration so I thought just getting back in to writing would help.

I hope this idea isn't to off the wall. It's just something that has been floating around up there. It explores what life might have been like if Jack and Lisa had met earlier and under different circumstances.

This story assumes that Lindy passed away when Marion was quite young. Marion is now in her 30's, while Lou is 16 and Amy is 8. Tim left 3 years prior.

Lisa two daughters, Cora, who is 14 Clare who is 9, and the three live in a trailer at the race track having left Dan a few months prior. She also has a deceased son, who died in the Army. Lisa's dad is still alive and he and Lisa haven't spoken since she left home at 18.

I own nothing.

~~~Heartland~~~

Jack sighed as he leaned up against the rail of the Hudson Race Track. His daughter Marion was busy trying to coax a horse in to their trailer so she could take it back to Heartland and work on loading issues and aggressive behavior. He enjoyed early mornings, and the sound of hoof beats at early morning workouts where quite soothing. A loud clang from the starting gate caught Jacks attention and he looked over just in time to see a small figure fly from a large dapple grey and on to the ground. The individual stood up and pulled off the dark black helmet to revel a mane of shiny blond hair.

The woman called out "Loose Horse!" to alert the track members.

Jack moved toward the gate knowing the filly would likely try to go back to the barn. As the horse approached him it slowed and allowed him to grab her reins. He chuckled as the horse calmed and began to lead her back to the fallen rider.

"Thank you!" The blond said as she looked up at Jack, her blue eyes dancing with joy. "I am getting to old for this." She stated, laughing.

Jack chuckled, "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely, my pride might be a bit bruised. This is the third day in a row I've eaten dirt. I was a jockey for almost 20 years and now it seems I've lost my touch."

Jack smiled widely, "I doubt that. I'm Jack Bartlet by the way." He reached out to shake her hand.

She smiled at the handsome cowboy. She wasn't sure if it was him or the fall, but she felt breathless as she shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Lisa Heartfield I'm sorry that's habit, its Stillman."

Jack felt his heart unexpectedly sink, "Newly married?"

Lisa shook her head, "Divorced, just recently got around to changing my name back." Lisa's eyes twinkled.

Jack felt a surprising amount of relief that the woman before him was single. He stood there awkwardly before asking if she needed help remounting.

Lisa shook her head, "No, I think she's had enough for the day."

The two began walking towards the barn engaged in conversation about her horse, Frosted Delight. Jack found himself looking at her as she walked, truly in her element she smiled brightly and waved to a variety of people as the two chatted.  
"So is the starting gate, has that always been a problem?" Jack asked curiously.

Lisa shook her head, "I never had a problem with her until I employed a rookie jockey train her while I was out with a broken arm. Ever since I haven't been able to get her near the gate. I honestly don't know what to do."

"Mom!" A young girl called as she bounded out of the living quarters of a horse trailer.

"Yes, Clare?" Lisa lead the horse to the cross ties and began to untack.

Jack before even realizing what he was doing had picked up a brush and begun to help Lisa.

Clare, a young girl of only 9 walked slowly around the horse her red hair out of control and her eyes flickering with anger. "Cora won't get out of the bathroom. I need to shower before school, the kids keep saying I smell like horse."

Lisa rolled her eyes slightly, "I know dear, our living situation is only temporary though. We will have a lease on an apartment soon enough."

Just as Jack was about to greet the young girl who looked, in Jacks opinion, like a younger version of Lisa appeared. "Did you really have to come tell mom?" She called out, "I told you I was hurrying."

Clare rolled her eyes, and Jack stifled a chuckle. Lisa looked at Jack and smiled, "I'm sorry Jack, I've forgotten my manners. Jack these are my daughters Clare and Cora. Girls this is Jack Bartlet, he caught Frost on the track this morning after she left me sitting on the ground again. "

Jack nodded and Cora looked him over skeptically, "You don't seem like the type who owns race horses."

Jack nodded, "Well I'll admit I don't know much about the sport. My daughter is just here trying to get a trailer shy horse in to the trailer so we can get it back to Heartland and she can work with it."

Lisa looked surprised, "Heartland, so I take it your daughter is the famous Marion Flemming." With a nod of conformation from Jack, Lisa continued, "I don't know if she would mind, but I really need to talk to someone about Frost's problems with the starting gate."

Jack nodded. "Yea, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Lisa smiled widely and Jack cursed himself, he liked her, and while normally he wouldn't admit that to anyone much less himself, he found this woman to be different in every way. He could tell she wasn't just another woman, and despite his dislike of change, he wasn't going to let her get away.

~~~Heartland~~~

After speaking with Marion in depth about her horse, Jack sensed Lisa had a story that dove beyond why she was living with her two girls in a small living camper and why she was so invested in that one horse. The horse was all she had besides her girls that much was obvious. Jack convinced himself it was a bad idea to ask her out. He was too old to be dating. And though she was older than Marion by many years, she had children that where about the same age as his granddaughters. It was all a bad idea.

But he found himself to have little control of his words, and before he knew it, the words had come out. He had stuttered after that trying to backtrack from asking her out, to offering her a friendly coffee or inviting her over to see Marion's horse training operation. But the words had come out all jumbled.

Lisa smiled, and took pity on the awkward cowboy. "Jack, I am going to be very honest with you, I think you are great. And I get the sense that you don't ask a lot of women out. But I need you to understand that I have two kids, I live in a trailer at a race track, and I have an ex-husband who makes my life miserable. I don't go on casual dates, I have a family to think about."

Jack took a breath, "I met your kids and I saw your trailer and while I don't know your ex-husband, anyone who lets you go has to be just plain stupid. You don't want to go on a casual date, don't. Bring your kids, come to dinner and meet my family. Lisa, I don't ask women out, but I am asking you because something is telling me you are someone I need to get to know." Jack couldn't believe the words where coming from his mouth. Had he reverted to a love sick teenager? What had overcome him?

When Lisa looked at Jack she knew she couldn't say no. And so despite her fears, she agreed. "How about Tuesday?"

~~~Heartland~~~

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I was a bit harder to write than I expected so let me know what you think.

~~~Heartland~~~

Tuesday morning found Lisa to be a bundle of nerves but overjoyed to find that the day was a good start. She had picked up several jobs as a rider to exercise horses for a large stable that morning. It was set to be a great day, with the jobs as an exercise rider she could begin to build back up her savings which currently had a balance of zero.

As she mounted her second ride of the day, a leggy and over exuberant black colt, she was met with a bolt of energy as the colt took off, knocking the groom holding him out of the way. Lisa was barely able to keep her seat and struggled to bring the horse down to a brisk walk.

She smiled, she quite enjoyed a young horse like this one, so full of excitement. Lisa had been riding race horses since she was sixteen and at times in her life it had been her solace. But now after her marriage had ended so tragically it was her lifeline, the rides a source of steady income and a chance to gain employment in races where payouts were much higher. She was nearing the end of her career as a jockey as her age would soon require her to end the rigorous lifestyle of working out, dieting, and frequent falls from large and fast moving animals. Her horse, the one she had purchased with her last penny was her best option, it would allow her to make a name for herself as a trainer and owner should she preform well. But until that Lisa would continue to build her name at this track as a reliable and experienced jockey, building relationships with owners she hoped to become employed by later as a trainer.

Lisa could tell that this horse had a great racing career ahead of him. She loved his enthusiasm and allowed him to pick up the pace to begin his work out. After the workout of the big black colt she returned to speak with the trainer who offered for her to ride him in his first ever race. Lisa accepted and patted the black horse before mounting her final ride of the day.

This horse, like the black one before was bouncing with anticipation of a good run, but Lisa could sense a wild streak, some unpredictability. Unpredictability was never a good thing in a horse, much less one she was about to load in to a starting gate.

The starting gate was her least favorite thing about racing, it was a terrible place to be trapped with a horse. She had been hurt in many different ways in the starting gate, even seen a good friend killed. But every day she quelled her fear of the gate and urged the horse she was mounted on to do the same. This day would be no different. She nodded to the man managing the gate and loaded her mount. The second the gate sprang closed behind the horse it sprang up smashing Lisa's shoulder in to a steel bar. Instinctively she kicked her feet free of the stirrups and grabbed one of the bars with her other hand. The gate opened and the horse left the gate without a rider, who dropped to the ground after the horse's hooves where safely out of reach.

She knew her shoulder was dislocated, it wasn't the first time. But never the less, she lay on the ground forcing herself to rein in the pain. Calmly before the trainer of the horse or the starting gate operator could help her to her feet she stood, and flagged down another jockey who would, in lieu of the track doctor who only worked on race days, relocate the shoulder.

So much for her good day.

~~~Heartland~~~

Marion and her father did not cook, she didn't like it and neither did Jack. Both saw it as a waste of time and effort that could be spent doing something far more productive. But her father returned from town Tuesday morning with actual groceries, not frozen meals in a box, the traditional dinner of choice. She grinned, knowing that dinner with a certan blond was the reason. "So what time will your new girlfriend make her apperince?" Marrion teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Marrion, this is a casual dinner, not a marrage proposal."

Marrion laughed, "Not yet, give it time." Jack glanced at her but she continued, "Dad, its ok to like her. She is beautiful, and so is her horse. And she seems nice."

Jack smiled as he thought about the gorgeous blond hair blue eyed woman coming to dinner, "I'm just saying not to get ahead of yourself. It's just dinner."

Marion looked at the food he was pulling out of bags, "Dad this isn't dinner, this is a feast. When was the last time we even had a bag of salad or fresh tomatoes in this house. She is special, or you wouldn't be going to all this trouble." Marion smiled and strode out of the room to find her youngest daughter who was no doubt in the barn someplace.

Jack didn't have a response, though he tried to think of one even after Marion had left. But in truth, Marion was right, he didn't do this for just anyone."

~~~Heartland~~~

That night Lisa found herself trying to round up her two girls and dress herself with one arm. The bathroom with two young girls was nearly impossible to get in to, so Lisa had taken to putting on her makeup in the mirror of her truck. But being right handed made it next to impossible for her to put on anything more than eye shadow. Her eldest, Cora jumped in to the car and took pity on her mother.

"Mom, you really must strain your arm, it needs to heal." Cora reached out to finish her mother's makeup for her.

"I'll be ok. It's not the first time nor is it likely to be the last."

Cora was sadden by this statement. She knew her mother's drive to race was due not only to her love for the sport, but for the need to feed her family. Cora knew that the divorce of her parents had left her mother with nothing and that her father was not providing the court mandated finical support for herself and her sister, leaving her mother to fund the family herself.

As Clare clamored in to the car Lisa started the engine. "Mom would you like me to shift the gears for you?" Cora asked as she scooted to the middle. She knew her mother would be unable to shift the gears with her injury.

Lisa smiled grateful for such wonderful daughters. The trio started down the road and the roads quickly morphed in to the driveway of Heartland.

"Mom?"

"Yes Clare?"

"Is this a date?"

Lisa paused, "It's dinner." More than dinner, she added in her mind.

"I like Jack. He's nice. He makes you happy."

Lisa smiled and watched as Cora gave Clare a look that asked her to be quiet. "And how would you know that?"

Clare looked at her, "Every time you talk about him you smile."

Lisa smiled, grateful to have such a direct daughter.

Moments later they pulled up to the house, Lisa suddenly incredibly nervous.

~~~Heartland~~~

Marrion met the trio at the fence with her daughters discovering quickly that Amy and Clare where in the same grade and both of them hated Ashley Stanton which made them friends. Amy drug her off to see the horses before Marion could even introduce Amy to Lisa. "Sorry about that. That's my youngest Amy, and this is Lou my oldest. Lou this is Lisa and Cora."

Lou smiled, "Nice to meet you Lisa. Cora and I are actually in student government together." What Lou didn't express was that according to Lou's friends Cora wanted to run for Lou's seat as president in January and since Cora was a sophomore, this was unforgivable. Her school reelected each semester, and Lou was not about to be the first senior to lose to a underclassmen.

Marion smiled, "I am off to feed the horses. Lou can you look after Clare and Amy for me?"

Lou nodded, and Cora spoke up, "I can help as well."

Lou inwardly rolled her eyes but no one seemed to notice. Marion looked at Lisa, "My dad is in the kichen, feel free to go on in to the house."

And with that Lou and Marion left with Cora, their plan to allow Jack and Lisa to be alone together complete. Lisa made her way inside timidly, feeling odd to just walk in to a home that wasn't hers. "Hello? Jack?"

Jack came around the corner with a wide smile, "Lisa! Hi!" He paused noticing her arm in a sling. "What happened?"

Lisa smiled, "Oh I'm fine, just a little track accident."

Jack frowned, "Another fall off your horse?" he asked concerned.

"No, no. A horse I was contracted to exercise, but it was no big deal, just a dislocated shoulder." Lisa was quite nonchalant about her injury because in truth she was injured quite often.

Jack knew right then that being caught up with Lisa would be dangerous, she lived a life where injury was common, and death entirely possible. His head told him he needed to quit now before he got hurt. He wasn't sure if he could take the heart ache of another loss. But now that she was here, and looking at him with her blue eyes, he wasn't sure if he could end it. Jack knew right then he was going to be hurt, the question was just how much. Would it leave him bruised or shattered?

~~~Heartland~~~

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

It was impossible for Jack to stay away from Lisa. One month later Jack found himself alongside Marion, watching the races at the track. Marion and Lisa had worked diligently to fix Lisa's horse Frost and the day of her and Lisa's first race has finally come. Jack had watched Lisa practice every morning that week, and every time she mounted a horse, vaulting on to the thin piece of leather she called a saddle, Jack was nervous. But today was the first time he had ever seen her race and his stomach was in knots.

In the past month, he had quickly become attached to the blond and her girls. She was kind and funny and hardworking, and yesterday she had kissed him and it seemed as if the world stopped.

They had been walking out by the pond after dinner with the family at Heartland, which had become almost a biweekly occasion. Jack was trying desperately to come up with words to say to the beautiful woman before him as they skipped rocks into the pond. "Lisa-" He had stuttered several times before Lisa had looked at him and said "I know Jack, we are on the same page." And kissed him.

He was confused as to how or what she knew. Because he wasn't sure what he knew.

A loud clang shook him from his thoughts and Jack looked to see the starting gates clatter in to position.

As the field of 9 loaded in to the starting gate Jack's breath caught. As the horses broke from the gate Jack watched on bated breath as the horses and their riders went in to the first turn, then the second and then the third, it was a dead heat between five horses including Frost. But as they came down the back stretch Frost and a dark bay surged forward. The two challenged one another for first both jockeys bent down low over the horses' necks. The announcer was showing about how unnaturally close it was for a madden race, and as the horses crossed the wire he called out the winner. "It looks to be Frosted Delight by just a nose. Yes it is, Frosted Delight, Ridden Trained and Owned by Lisa Stillman."

And with that, Jack let out the breath he had been holding since the race started. He watched as Lisa dismounted and smiled for her picture in the winners circle. There was something about winning that made her light up with joy and despite how nerve-wracking the race had been, Jack would watch her race any day.

Later, Jack and Marion found Lisa in Frost's stall a huge grin still plastered on her face. Her daughters where braiding Frost's mane and tail while Lisa bucked a stable blanket securely to the beautiful horse. "Congratulations!" Marion called out as they approached.

Jack smiled as he caught Lisa's eye and watched her eyes twinkle. God there was something about this woman that made him forget his name, words.

"I have to run to the clubhouse anyone want anything?" Lisa asked smiling at Jack and hoping he would escort her, desperate to spend any time alone with him.

"I'll go." Jack said and Marion smiled and looked at the two girls, nodding to Lisa to signal that she has going to watch the girls. And with that, Jack and Lisa strolled off.

"What did you mean the other night, when you said you knew? What was it you knew?" The words tumbled out of Jack's mouth before he had a chance to say anything more.

Lisa stopped, "Can we go in my trailer? For privacy?"

Jack nodded in relief. He had very little time alone with Lisa but the time alone was almost never truly alone. As the two escaped in to the trailer and away from the race goers Jack wasn't sure if he was more or less at ease to be completely alone with Lisa. "So…" Jack started.

Lisa smiled, "So, us?"

Jack chuckled awkwardly. "Us?"

"I think we are both on the same page right?" Lisa paused, "We are something, but from what I can tell neither of us is interested in calling it by some high school term. I think we have both done that before."

Jack breathed in a sigh of relief and was overjoyed to find that they were indeed on the same page. "I think that sounds agreeable. I want you to know I don't do this. I don't- date." The word sounded so odd. "I mean, not usually. But I do want to you know- date you."

Lisa smiled broadly before her face became serous. "In that case, I think I need to be completely honest with you. I'm still married."

Jack froze, he had known it was to good to be true.

"I can't ask for a divorce because he would find me. And he wasn't the nicest guy. Took most of my money and my spirit and it just killed me inside. And then one day he raised a hand to one of the girls and that was it. I packed up what I could fit in this trailer and left. He won't look for me here, my father lives in Hudson and my father, who I haven't spoken to since I left home at 18, would kill him. But if I divorce him, he will come for me and he has a home and this perfect-seeming life, so he would get the girls. I am so sorry Jack."

Jack was frozen for a moment processing everything. "It's ok. Its just a piece of paper it doesn't mean anything."

Lisa wiped away a tear and pulled jack into a hug. Her life was a disaster, and here was this man, this beautiful man who she was quickly falling for. And despite her current joy, a deep nagging though made her wonder if this wouldn't all end in disaster.

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Heartland~~~

Time passed quickly and within six months Jack had forgotten what it was like without Lisa and her girls in his life. He had fallen for her and adored her daughters as well. Clare and Cora had become quite attached to his granddaughters and of tan had sleepovers in the barn. Racing season was coming to a close soon, and Lisa had been doing quite well with Frost. She had been in several local papers as the jockey/ and trainer to watch. Frost was only a two year old and the success Lisa had had had given her a large number of rides on other peoples horses. The season was almost over and Lisa had yet to figure out what she would do when the season was over. She knew she would have to leave, migrate to California where the season was still going, but Jack had been rather silent on the issue. She had mentioned it several times and he had only agreed with her and nodded as she discussed the move with herself. She knew he didn't want her to go, and she didn't want to go either, it would mean pulling the girls out of school, but jobs in Hudson where few and far between and she had a month to find something or it would be off to California. She could go to her father, but the thought of that made her feel like a horrible person. For the 100th time, she wished money wasn't an issue, that her husband didn't exist, and that she could be completely happy.

One cold stormy Saturday Lisa was gearing up for one of the final races of the season. She had managed to secure a ride on a very rambunctious chestnut colt. She had never ridden him before, something she normally avoided, but the promise of a payout, if she won, would secure her another month in Hudson. Another month with Jack and another month of joy for her and her girls. At the call, she was hoisted on the wild-eyed dancing colt. EnergizerBattery, the colt with what was likely the most terrible name on the planet, had thrown his jockey yesterday and broken their leg.

"He doesn't like storms." The groom stated as Lisa fixed her stirrups and checked her safety vest, helmet, and goggles.

"Fantastic." She muttered as thunder cracked in the distance and the horse reared a bit. She had known he was a spaz, but she also knew he was fast and the payout from a win would bring her the financial comfort she needed to stay in Hudson and search for an off-season job. As the colt was lead to the track for warmups Lisa caught a glimpse of Her daughters, Jack, Marion, Amy and Lou and for a moment, though she wasn't sure why she regretted inviting them. Her last kiss with Jack somehow seemed very final.

They had been in her trailer while she was gathering up her racing gear and he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. For a moment, the world stopped and her worries ceased. But reality hit like a ton of bricks and she went back to stressing. "Watch the girls, don't let Cora convince you that she can have caffeine just because it's Saturday."

Jack chuckled, "Lis. I know. I know. This isn't the first race day I have had the girls for."

"I know, I know, it's just what mothers do." Lisa had said as she spun around to hug him. He surprised her with a kiss and for the first time, the words I love you where whispered. Lisa had said it several times, and it It had been implied by Jack, but he had never said it out loud.

A bright flash of lightning snapped Lisa out of her thoughts and a jump from the already dancing colt forced Lisa to focus on the task at hand. The starting gate loomed ahead but the colt loaded without incident surprising Lisa. The rain began to fall harder and Lisa made a mental note to hold the colt back a bit to ensure he caught his footing during the break on the increasingly slick track. The horses broke from the gate and the colt fought her, wishing desperately to take the lead. She fought him through the first and second turn letting him go faster as they moved around the track. Despite how much of a pain he was, he was also incredibly fun to ride, his speed and natural instinct to be in the front was something that couldn't be taught.

Another bolt of lightning and a loud clap of thunder caused the rain to come down even harder. The colt was still fighting her and the rain caused her grip to loosen allowing the horse his head and throwing the duo off balance. They somersaulted forward and Lisa felt her body hit the ground and after a sharp pain, there was a numbing blackness.

~~~Heartland~~~

Jack felt like his world was moving in slow motion, the fall and the girl's screams seemed never-ending. He moved forward, trying to get to the track but Marion held him back.

"Dad?" Marion called, "Dad. Just wait a minute. Let the medics get there first" She paused, "let's catch the loose horses in the meantime." Marion was referring to the horses that had encountered Lisa and her mount and had tripped, one landing on top of Lisa's mount.

Jack looked out on the track where an ambulance was stopping and unloading. He couldn't tell where Lisa was. He looked back at the girls, Amy looked traumatized and Cora was sobbing uncontrollably. Lou had taken control and body blocked Amy and Cora's view of the track and had pulled a silent frozen Clare in to place as well.

Marion and Jack moved slowly through the crowd and ducked under the track rail. Scream's both horses and humans alike met their senses. Marion quickly went to work to help catch and calm the horses while Jack stood frozen against the rail.

The rain poured down and thunder cracked, a bolt of lightning suddenly lit up the track and Jack's attention was drawn to a white cloth being drawn over a person's body.

~~~Heartland~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Relief didn't even begin to describe Jack's emotions as he sat in the waiting room. It hadn't been her, covered up by the white sheet, but it could have been. The EMT's had said she suffered from at least a broken neck and possible paralysis but now that the hospital had taken over her treatment. No one would tell him anything because he wasn't family.

A redheaded woman approached them and they stood up hoping for news. "Hello, my name is Bridget Carter I am a social worker with the hospital. Can I talk to you in private?" The woman asked Jack and Marion.

The woman ushered the two to a different corner of the room and Marion instinctively grabbed her fathers arm, "Is Lisa OK?"

Bridget paused, "I'm sorry, I don't have the authority to give you information in regards to a patent since you are not family. This is about Clare and Cora Hartfield, an individual from the Child Protective Burrow will be here shortly to get them and place them in a temporary foster home until a relative will be located."

Jack's heart stopped briefly at the idea of the two girls being taken to a foster home. "We can take them, they spend the night with my girls all the time." Marion interjected.

Bridget frowned, "I am sorry but you are not licensed nor have you had a home inspection

"Now hold on a second. You mean to take these girls away and put them with some stranger because we don't have a piece of paper?" Jack paused trying not to let anger get the best of him. "You can't do that. Those girls have been through a lot and they need to be with people they know. People they trust."

"We can get inspected or whatever else you need." Marion interjected.

"I'm not a social worker. I can't make any commitments of the sort." And with that the woman left leaving Jack and Marion fuming and upset.

"Dad, we will solve this. They will come home with us." Marion said firmly.

~~~Heartland~~~

Marion, after wearing down the social worker a young and idealistic man named Clint, she left the hospital with the kids. She also left with the agreement to seek an emergency permit for temporary care of children. She had left her father to harass the doctors and as she drove down the road she reflected on everything that had happened.

If it hadn't been clear before, her father was clearly completely in love with Lisa. It had been clear since they met, but her father was not one to show emotions but today he looked broken. He looked like he did when her mother had died. She wasn't prepared for how attached she had become. She had to admit she felt incredibly protective over Lisa and her girls. She hadn't planned on feeling that way about her father's pretty young blond girlfriend who in reality was only about 10 years older than herself. She should have realized that with Lisa's profession her father would be hurt. She should have said something. But it was too late.

~~~Heartland~~~  
Over the course of the next few days things unfolded quickly. The girls had been taken from Marion and Jack and made to stay with Lisa's Father. The hospital had contacted him alongside her husband and Tom Stillman had been quick to dismiss Jack and Marion. He was suspicious of any acquaintances his daughter might have made knowing only the 18 year old Lisa who had left home.

Jack had been sitting facing Tom in the waiting room for the length of the day each day the past three days. The two had never said a word since their stiff encounter on the first day and the girls interacted with Jack and played with him until Tom took them home each night. Marrion would stop by with Amy and Lou and the four girls would take off to the cafeteria for lunch leaving Marion to watch her father and ensure that he ate.

Marion was still fuming about the girls being made to stay with someone they had never met and began to work with Clint on receiving a foster care license in case there was a chance Tom wouldn't work out as a caregiver. She found herself particularly attracted to the idea of foster care as a way to help kids. She was lost in thought, considering first aid classes and other requirements when Cora raced in to the room crying and ran streght for Marion and Jack.

"Clare what's wrong?" Marion asked as she took the girl in to her lap.

"My dad's here." She whispered. "Can you hide me?I don't want him to hurt me again."

Tom stood up shocked and Jack was torn between comforting Cora and finding and tearing apart the man that had made her cry.

The other three kids came in to the room quickly and only moments later a tall figure entered the room. Jack brushed a tear from Clare's eye, "Don't worry. You are not going anywhere near him." He stood up abruptly and joined Tom putting their bodies between the man and the girls.

"I came as soon as I heard. Dan Heartfeild." He said extending his hand to Tom who ignored it.

"You should rot in hell for all that you've done to my grandkids, to my daughter. You took her from me you son of a bitch! She was so young." Tom moved towards Dan with intentions of throwing him up against a wall but Jack stopped him.

"Stop. He's not worth your time. We report him and let him rot for this." Jack spat out glaring at Dan. "Get out. Now!" He growled.

Dan walked slowly away and Jack quickly went to the front desk and informed security. Within 20 minutes the police had taken statements and a child councilor was on her way to talk to Clare and Cora. At the end of the day Dan was being charged with abuse and would likely serve time. Tom and Jack while still not speaking to one another looked the other in the eyes with respect.

~~~~Heartland~~~~

Nearly a week after the accident Drs informed Tom and Jack that Lisa was beginning to regain consciousness and the doctors would be able to evaluate any brain damage that might have occurred during the trauma and subsequent medical coma. The first day only Tom got to see her and Jack was furious. He wanted nothing more than to see her face and ensure that she was breathing.

As if Tom could read his mind he patted Jack's back. "Tomorrow you can be her visitor. She's been asking about you."

That night Jack barely slept. But when he did he dreamed of the future.

 _The sun was peeking through the curtains in his bedroom and shone a light on Lisa's golden hair. She awoke slowly squinting in the light of the morning. "Morning" She said softly._

 _"Morning." He said kissing her forehead._

 _"You let me oversleep again." Lisa complained as she climbed out of bed and pulled on sweats and a large shirt. "We have a big day today. I need to start breakfast."_

 _The couple emerged in to the living room and kitchen where a much older version of Cora, Clare, Amy, Lou, and Marion where already gathered nursing coffees. "Good morning." Lisa called as she strode in to the kitchen, "You guys are here early. Where are the boys?"_

 _"Bonding or something outside." Lou said rolling her eyes._

 _"My lovely husband just wanted to show them what he built. Now they all have to stand around ant talk about the structural integrity of it." Amy laughed_

 _"Did you guys break ground on the house? I didn't see anything on my drive in." Clare said._

 _Amy rolled her eyes. He set some posts in the ground and put in some concrete for a garage for his truck but we still haven't broken ground on the house."_

 _Lisa smiled. "Pancakes anyone, or eggs?"_

 _"No… Please no food." Cora whispered. "The baby hates literally everything I put in my body."_

 _Marion sighed, "you have to eat something. I think I have some herbs in the barn that might help."_

 _Cora laughed, "I'm not a horse. I just need to get through this trimester then I'll be fine.."_

 _Lisa laughed, "What I thought when I was pregnant with you. I was sick until the moment you were born though."_

 _"Ugh mom can't you tell me something more encouraging?" Cora said rolling her eyes._

 _Jack chuckled. "Are you all ready for today?"_

 _The group nodded and Clare lit up. The group was welcoming back her long term boyfriend from a tour in the war. What they didn't know was that he had written to Jack and Lisa with plans to propose to Clare. Lisa glared at Jack reminding him not to give away the secret and he forgot everything for a moment. All he could think of was his wife's beauty. Then as he looked around he took in his family which was larger than he ever expected with "three kids" two granddaughters, a great granddaughter and a home that meant the world to him._

 _"Dad" Cora called. "Dad" Marion called_

 _"Mom wants to know if you want pancakes." Clare said getting his attention._

 _Jack smiled, "How could I say no to pancakes. Why don't I make some bacon to go with?"_

It was a nice future. A good dream and jack could picture it being a reality in the future. But little did he know it would look nothing like that.

~~~Heartland~~~~

So I hope you guys like this. I am trying to speed up to get to the part I have been waiting to write. The rest of this series will be bits of AU series moments or Pre series moments. I want to explore Jacks perspective on things that happen in the series as well as connect the dots of why Marion starts fostering kids because she doesn't just end up with Scott and then Ty by accident. I wanted there to be a reason why she was so keen on having kids at the ranch.

I think the rest of this story will be posted as a new story because there will be a gap in time and it will be more like one shots based on one episode or another or a concept about what happened before the series started. I want to explore Tim's return and Ty's arrival through the eyes of this new Family.


End file.
